Fancy Tran High
by Shim Brian Akitaka
Summary: Experience the life of the Fancy Tran High students of Alois Trancy's school! Created and owned by Alois Trancy and everything Alois wants, he gets. Most of the time anyways.
1. Chapter 1

** Fancy Tran High**

** Episode 1**

Brian: Sooooo Bri is gonna try something new and put more of her personality into this one!

Bri: And if you're wondering who he is this is my other side Brian. I'm a shim.

Brian: She him!

Bri: So enjoy Fancy Tran High with Ciel, Sebastian, Alois, Claude, Finnia-

Brian: THEY GET IT! NOW LET'S BEGIN!

Alois: I welcome you all to Fancy Tran High School. My very own school that I created myself for the best people ever! *Standing on a stage in the theater*

Ciel: *whispers to Sebastian* We got called out of our second class for this shit? Why am I even in this school.

Sebastian: *whispers back* Well . . . I recommended it and this is good for you. I think you should interact with other.

Ciel: Interact with others my ass . . .

Alois: . . . So please make this a good year and you all enjoy the rest of your classes!

*Everyone is dismissed*

Claude: *walks into an office with Alois* Ciel is here afterall.

Alois: Oh goody! Bring him here! Hurry hurry! *Sits on the desk*

Claude: *Walks out swiftly and all of a sudden is in front of Ciel* Ciel Phantomhive

Ciel: Oh great now it's the demon who wants to rape me!

Sebastian: *Face palm*

Claude: *Ignores the comment* Alois wants you in his office.

Grell: *Hugs Sebastian from behind* And I want Sebby all to myself!

Ciel: *Sighs* Lead the way.

Claude: *Leads Ciel into the office*

Alois: CIEL! *Gets up and hugs Ciel tight*

Ciel: Get off of me Alois!

Alois: Oh I just can't get enough of you, Ciel!

Ciel: OFF!

Alois: *lets go and looks at Ciel* What? You don't like my hugs?

Ciel: I DON'T LIKE HUGS AT ALL!

Alois: Well that sucks for you, Hun.

Ciel: Hun? *Shakes head* Anyway, why am I in here?

Alois: I want to invite you to my party! It's after school.

Ciel: Today?

Alois: Yes today silly! XD Just you and I in a party . . . TOGETHER!

Ciel: HELL TO THE FUCKING NO I WILL NOT COME TO YOUR PARTY! Now goodbye. *Begins to walk out*

Alois: No no no! Come on, Ciel don't be like that!

Ciel: Well I'm being like that! I have to get to class!

Alois: Fine. We'll handle this matter later.

Ciel: Sure we will . . . *Walks back out to Sebastian*

Sebastian: Grell for the last time . . . I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU! I HAVE OTHER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT THEN SEX WITH YOU!

Ciel: Am I interupting something?

Grell: *Sobs in corner*

Sebastian: -.- No, you are not interupting anything. Let's go.

Brian: That was kind of boring . . .

Bri: WELL IT'S THE FIRST EPISODE OKAY! I JUST WANTED TO START THIS ONE!

Brian: Chillax my nig! It's all good! I'm sure you'll do better next time.

Bri: And besides I'm still doing the Light Ryuzaki Show!

Brian: Okay whatever you say . . . I'm quite curious of what you're going to do with that one.

Bri: Well keep in contact with meh and you'll find out BAKKAAAAA!

Brian: -.- I am a part of you!

Bri: GOOD! See ya next time on either one of my series!


	2. Chapter 2

** Fancy Tran High**

** Episode 2!**

**Brian: Hey guys! It's me Brian! . Bri's currently working on this new story called Mother Nature. -.- It's pretty interesting I guess. She's been writing books for a while now-**

**Zeko: Okay shut up! Get on with the show!**

**Brian: -_- DON'T RUSH ME! Anyway, this is Zeko, he appears in a lot of things. With Bri's roleplay and also with this new story . His name is pop-ul-ar**

**Zeko: -.- Thanks, moving on!**

Ciel: Sebastian, do I really have to go through those retchet doors?

Sebastian: Yes you do, young master. ^_^ I shall use force if necessary!

Ciel: *Mumbles* You mean rape?

Sebastian: What was that?

Ciel: 0_0 Lets go inside!

**In the building . . .**

Alois: *skipping through the halls* I can't wait until Ciel arrives! We'll have some tea together!

Claude: -.- He has class, Alo-

Alois: That's why I'll give him a pass! Me! The ruler of this school!

Claude: But the reason people come to school is to-

Alois: DON'T TELL ME SHIT I ALREADY KNOW, CLAUDDEEEEEEEEE!

Claude: *twitches* And don't yell at me ya little shit *says low*

Alois: *stops skipping* What?

Claude: ^_^ I love you, Alois.

Alois: *^* Oh, Claude.

Claude: *rolls eyes*

Grell: *runs past making Alois spin* SEBBBBBYYYYYYYYY

Alois: _

Claude: *facepalm*

Sebastian: Oh no! *Grabs Ciel and runs*

Ciel: DON'T DRAG ME DOWN WITH YOU YOU IDIOT!

Sebastian: You're my way out of this mess!

Ciel: YOU'RE USING ME!

Sebastian: Please keep your voice down, young master, you're making a scene.

Ciel: AS IF RUNNING AT THIS SPEED THROUGH THE HALLWAY ISN'T CAUSING A SCENE!

Alois: *holding head* Dammit! He took Ciel!

Grell: *chasing Sebastian and Ciel* SEBBY WAIIITTTT!

Alois: *starts to chase Sebastian beside Grell* GIVE ME MY CIEL BACK YOU BASTARD!

Claude: -.- I'm so glad I'm normal.

Prince Soma: I don't really think you're all that normal.

Claude: What the hell! You go here?!

Prince Soma: I just transfored!

Agni: *next to prince Soma* Yes yes.

Claude: *facepalm* Well shit.

Ciel: SEBASTIAN YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!

Sebastian: That's not a good idea, young master because Alois is now after us.

Ciel: AFTER YOU!

Grell: WHY YOU RUN AWAY SEBBBYYYY!

Sebastian: Only because I am holding you hostage.

Lao: *standing in class doorway* Every morning with these people.

Ran-mao: *makes duck face*

Alois: GIVE ME CIEL YOU MONGREL!

Sebastian: So I'm a mongrel now?

Ciel: DOWNNNNN!

Sebastian: *slides to a stop* Wrong choice of words *takes out forks and butter knifes*

Ciel: O.O WHAT THE HELL SEBASTIAN! WEAPONS TO SCHOOL!

Grell: So dangerous! *^* I love it!

Alois: *screams like a girl* I DIDN'T ADD THAT TO THE RULES!

Sebastian: GO AWAY! *Throws forks and butter knifes*

Claude: SEBASTIAN!

Alois: CLAUDE!

Lao: ._. Ciel!

Prince Soma: CURRY!

Agni: *puts hands in the air*

Ciel: SEBASTIAN!

Grell: LOVER!

*Silverware hits Alois in the stomach, Grell in the head, and Claude in the neck*

Claude: What did I do . . . *falls*

**Brian: And you'll see what happens next on the next episode!**

**Zeko: Alois is stupid for not putting no weapons in the rule book.**

**Brian: Technically things you eat with are not "weapons".**

**Zeko: e_e Well I don't like technical!**

**Brian: Whatever! Alright stay tuned for the next episode!**

**Zeko: It's not on TV they can't stay TUNED.**

**Brian: STOP BEING TECHNICAL!**

**Zeko: WHAT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fancy Tran High!**

**Episode 3!**

**Brian: We know, it's been a long time.**

**Zeko: Yeah, like some months or so!**

**Brian: Bri's apologies!**

**Zeko: Now to move on with the show.**

Ciel: *at lunch eating his fancy meal*

Alois: *sits next to Ciel* Hellooooooo, Cieeelll!

Ciel: *twitches* Go away!

Sebastian: *facepalm*

Alois: Don't be so harsh, Ciel. I only want to love you.

Ciel: LOVE ME?! SEBASTIAN! *takes off eye patch* I ORDER YOU! THROW HIM OUT THE WINDOW OF THE CAFETERIA!

Sebastian: As you wish, young master. *grabs Alois's arm and swings him around*

Alois: CLAUDE! CLAUDE! I ORDER YOU! SAVE ME!

Prince Soma: ._. oh my, so many orders.

Agni: I have never heard so many orders in my life.

Claude: yes, your highness. *tackles Sebastian*

Alois: *falls in Hannah's arms* Hannah?!

Hannah: Hello, Alois.

Lao: *smokes* Another battle.

Sebastian: CLAUDE!

Claude: *gets in a big fight with Sebastian*

Alois: *has tantrum in Hannah's arms* NO SMOKING IN THE CAFETERIA AND YOU'RE TOO OLD TO BE IN HERE!

Lao: I know! And it wasn't in the rule book.

Alois: SHIT!

Ciel: *frustrated anime sign* WHAT KIND OF DUMB SHIT IS THAT, ALOIS?! HOW MANY THINGS DIDN'T YOU PUT IN THE RULE BOOK!

Alois: CLAUDE MADE THE RULE BOOK!

Ciel: -.- that dumbass!

Grell: *taking pictures of Sebastian and Claude fighting* Oh yes, Sebby, yes!

Undertaker: *slowly slides out the shadows* Oh, a bloody fight.

Ciel: UNDERTAKER!

Madam Red: How surprising!

Ciel: MADAM RED?!

Sebastian: WTH IS EVERYONE COMING FROM!

Claude: EYES ON ME!

Sebastian: *gets kickd in the face*

Alois: GO, CLAUDE!

Hannah: e_e (Thinks: I hope he dies in a hole)

Ciel: SEBASTIAN! FINISH HIM!

Alois: CLAUDE! FINISH HIM!

Sebastian: AHHHHHH! *runs at Claude*

Claude: AHHHH! *runs at Sebastian*

Prince Soma: RUN AWAY EVERYBODY!

Agni: *picks Prince Soma up and runs*

Ciel: SEBASTIANNNNNN!

Alois: *glares at Ciel*

Ciel: *glares at Alois*

Lao: They're almost there!

Sebastian/Claude: *collide and make a big explosion*

Mortal Combat voice: Neither wins!

Grell: NO! SEBBY! *passes out* _ too much for my little heart

**Brian: Well, that was a very interesting episode huh?**

**Zeko: Yeah, big unnecessary drama for her comeback.**

**Bri: -.-**

**Brian: XD She's good at action, she should make an action story!**

**Zeko: Correct, a yaoi action story.**

**Bri: O.O I'll figure something out then!**

**Brian: ALRIGHT! SEE YA NEXT TIME!**

**Zeko: . Well I don't think we'll be able to see them...**

**Brian: STOP BEING TECHNICAL!**

**Bri: *facepalm***


	4. Chapter 4

**Fancy Tran High!**

**Episode 4!**

**Brian: ANOTHER EPISODE!**

**Zeko: -_- why are you so loud?**

**Brian: Why is your face so loud?**

**Zeko: e_e what?**

**Brian: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

****Alois: *over the announcements* A SUDDEN ASSEMBLY!

Claude: *pushes glasses up* In the middle of a normal school day without emailing the teachers?

Alois: I do as I please, Claude!

**Meanwhile in Ciel's class.**

****Ciel: Why would he make a random assembly? That idiot!

Sebastian: *in the back with the rest of the servants of butlers*

Agni: This is a surprise.

Grell: *sneaks in classroom with chocolates* Oh, Sebby!

Sebastian: O_O Grell! OUT!

Teacher: IS A BUTLER DISRUPTING MY LESSON?! U LESSER BEING!

Sebastian: *stands* I'm sorry you're too much of a child to show respect. Why is a little small disruption bad for a butler but good for his master? I thought this world- I mean here on earth, everyone was equal, am I not correct? *demon cat eyes glow*

Ciel: *hisses* Sebastian!

Teacher: CONTROL YOUR BUTLER, MR. PHANTOMHIVE!

Ciel: *stands* I KNOW VERY WELL WHAT TO DO WITH MY BUTLER, BITCH! DON'T TELL ME HOW TO HANDLE MY SHIT!

Students: O_O Ohhhhhhhh! *doing the most*

Prince Soma: O_O *was just walking in* U-um . . . Ciel?

Ciel: *turns around fast* WHAT?!

Prince Soma: Master Alois told me to get you.

Teacher: *clenches teeth and puts marker down* It's time to go to the assembly anyways.

Sebastian: Also why I don't get why you got angry.

Teacher: SHUT UP!

Students: *gasp*

Prince Soma: Oh and teacher lady, you're fired.

Teacher: WHAT?!

Prince Soma: Any teacher who disrespects Earl Ciel Phantomhive or his butler will be fired. Didn't you get the email?

Teacher: I . . . Haven't checked my email in-

Prince Soma: ^_^ you are not suited for the Fancy Tran High lifestyle! You are pronounced irresponsible! ALRIGHT STUDENTS! FOLLOW AGNI!

Students: *smile big and follow Agni out classroom*

Sebastian: *stands beside Ciel*

Grell: *stands behind Sebastian*

Ciel: So what does Alois want with me now?

Prince Soma: Don't know! *skips down hall* FOLLOW ME!

Ciel: *left eye twitches as he follows and Sebastian follows behind with Grell*

Sebastian: Grell, please go do grim reaper business.

Grell: *twirls around* I DON'T HAVE ANY, SEBBY!

Sebastian: e_e *twitches*

Grell: *grabs his arm and hugs close* I WILL SPEND THE DAY WITH YOU!

Sebastian: NO WAY! *runs*

Grell: BABY COME BACK! *chases

Ciel: SEBASTIAN! *takes off eyepatch*

Sebastian: *turns still running*

Grell: COME HEREEEE!

Ciel: I ORDER YOU! GET RID OF GRELL AND BE QUICK ABOUT IT!

Sebastian: As you wish, young master!

Grell: O_O Huh? *stops*

Sebastian: *throws Grell out window* Done.

*Ciel, Sebastian, and Prince Soma enter Alois's office which reminds Alois of home (The decor)*

*Alois sitting at his desk staring at Ciel with a grin and Claude standing next to desk*

Alois: I'm glad you could make it, Ciel!

Ciel: e_e who's in charge of the assembly?

Alois: Just some administrators! All the students will be watching a movie about moi! My story, and how fabulous I am and what I do! If we go into a longer chat, I have a movie made that is about you!

Ciel: Tch! Then we better make this quick!

*Prince Soma leaves*

Alois: I just want to have some tea with you is all. Nothing really big. A small chat that I wanted from you on the first day, mister high and mighty! *sticks tongue out showing contract*

Ciel: -.- *sits* Make it quick.

Alois: You can't make a conversation quick! We'll see how far it goes.

Sebastian: *glares at Claude*

Claude: *fixes glasses and gives Sebastian a smirk*

Ciel: -_- As I said before, make it quick.

Alois: How are you liking it here Ciel?

Ciel; Just-

Grell: *burst through door* Disruption in the assembly!

Sebastian: Is that so?

Alois: What on earth is it now?

Grell: Those triplets!

Claude: *growls* Thompson, Timber, and Cantebury! *runs out office*

Alois: MAKE SURE YOU PUNISH THEM, CLAUDE!

Sebastian: What did they do?

Grell: Prince Soma said they got angry at the students for not being quiet! SO THEY WENT ON A RAMPAGE!

Ciel: ._. those quiet demons? On a rampage?

Grell: O_O They're not as innocent as they look!

Alois: Those wretched servants need to get fucked in the ass some time . . .

Ciel: O_O

Grell: ._. *slides slowly out door*

Sebastian: *facepalm*

Alois: ? What?

**Meanwhile at Assembly!**

****Students: *running for dear life* THEY'RE GONNA KILL US! THEY'RE MONSTERS! DEMONS EVERYWHERE!

Triplets: *throwing gold silverware everywhere*

Claude: OUR SHIT! *jumps up (more like flying up) and kicks triplets across the face* WHAT ARE YOU MAD?!

Triplets: *fall hard into the auditorium chairs and makes a BIG DUST CLOUD!*

(Brian: COMMENCE DRAMATIC ACTION SCENE!

Zeko: Don't ruin it.

Brian: Too late!)

Claude: *throws the silverware he had* HOW DARE YOU GIVE OUR HIGHNESS A BAD REP?!

Triplets: *dash spreading out*

Claude: *looks around for them*

Thompson: *jumps up (or flies -.-) and punches*

Claude: *dodges and Timber kicks. Dodges Timber, grabs his leg and throws him. Cantebury swings pole at him. He grabs pole and swings it, swinging Cantebury with it and lets go*

Cantebury: *crashes into the ceiling*

TImber: *getting up from ground*

Thompson: COMBINE ATTACKS!

*Triplets run at claude at the same time*

(_ Just realized he's been up in the air! OH WELL!)

Triplets: *charge attack* KAMEHAMEHA! *BLAST ATTACK!*

Claude: AHHHHHHH!

**To be continued...**

**Maybe! (Hetalia reference)**

**Brian: Well that was quite interesting wasn't it, Zeko?**

**Zeko: I mean I guess it was.**

**Brian: -_- you're not this boring in roleplay!**

**Zeko: _ Yeah, I know, but I'm always worn out so I'm not as energized.**

**Brian: ANYWAY! TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Tiny voice: Maybe!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fancy Tran High!**

**Episode 5!**

**Brian: Trying to make the episode even between the Light Ryuzaki Show and Fancy Tran High!**

**Zeko: Working out so far, Bri will probably procrastinate all night though.**

**Brian: But she loves to write, so she'll be fine.**

**Zeko: you mean type?**

**Brian: DON'T GET TECHNICAL!**

**Zeko: HERE WE GO AGAIN!**

****Alois: The repairs will cost a lot, Claude!

Claude: *mumbles* Not like you don't have enough money.

Alois: What was that?

Claude: Nothing, Alois.

Alois: I'm tired!

Claude: Shall I carry you to bed?

Alois: No! I want to see Ciel!

Claude: But you just-

Alois: I WANT CIEL! I WANT CIEL! I WANT CIEL!

Claude: ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE SHIT!

Alois: O_O I'M 14!

Claude: Um . . . Sorry, your highness.

Alois: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME OUT OF MY NAME?! ARE YOU MAD?!

Claude: My apologies. My temper got the best of me.

Alois: hmph! Now take me over to Ciel's!

Claude: He's getting ready for school.

Alois: WE'LL DRIVE HIM TO SCHOOL THEN! Don't fight with Sebastian neither.

Claude: *sighs* Yes, your highness.

**Meanwhile at the Phantomhive Manor...**

Sebastian: *finishes morning routine and then makes Ciel's tea* Hopefully we'll have a normal day today.

Ciel: *gives evil eye* I highly doubt it. Shit at the school is never normal, I can't believe you, my butler, made me do such a thing. School? Who needs to be around some germy ass kids! I'm more mature and decent than they are! Dirty bitches!

Sebastian: That mouth of yours is the reason. I hoped the non-stop cursing would go away, but the affect is the complete opposite.

Ciel: I've been cursing since I was 12! What makes you think I'll stop now?!

Sebastian: *shrugs* I have no idea. *gives Ciel tea*

Ciel: *sips tea and stands* Let's hurry up and get this school day over with, it's Friday.

Sebastian: *nods and opens door for Ciel*

Tanaka: *sips tea saying "ho ho ho" (that little laugh thing of his) while some girls are passing by in the hallway*

Ciel: What the hell is this?!

Finnian: Oh hey there, Ciel!

Mey-Rin: Oh no, I can't find me glasses!

*glasses on her head*

Sebastian: *sighs* They're on your head.

Bardroy: Welcome welcome ladies. Come on in Bardroy's lair!

*girls enter Bardroy's room*

Ciel: BARDROY!

Sebastian: No, I got this. *walks in after the lades and closes door*

Finnian: Is Bardroy going to be okay?

Ciel: *twitches* Most likely no.

Mey-Rin: Oh my! *fixes glasses*

*Lots of screaming and girls run out room in horror, tripping over thereselves as they run down the stairs*

Ciel: Dear God, Sebastian what did you do?

Bardroy: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! *crawls out room*

Ciel: I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!

Finnian: Um, Ciel?

Ciel: WHAT!

Finnian: *moves to show Alois coming up the stairs*

Alois: *puts out hand toward Ciel*

Ciel: *stares at his hand* What the hell are you doing here?!

Alois: I'm here to take you to school, now grab my hand! *grabs Ciel's hand anyway*

Ciel: EY! YOU BITCH!

Alois: What mean words! *drags Ciel downstairs*

Ciel: SEBASTIAN!

Mey-Rin: HAVE A NICE DAY AT SCHOOL, CIEL!

Finnian: GET A LOT OF EDUCATION! Something I could never have.

Mey-Rin: Poor Finnian! *Finny and Mey-Rin have a heart to heart moment and hug each other*

Sebastian: Young master! *slides down stairs railing with feet*

Alois: CALM YOUR DEMON BALLS, SEBASTIAN! I'm taking your beloved young master to school. Hurry along.

Claude: *waiting in carriage*

Ciel: TCH! Let go of my hand! *snatches hand away and storms toward carriage*

Sebastian: I appreciate your service. *said coldly*

Alois: *smiles* GREAT! *gets in after Sebastian*

**Brian: Well that was kind of a short episode!**

**Zeko: Bri's multitasking, that's probably why.**

**Brian: *shrugs* Hope you enjoyed this episode a bit, kind of more calm.**

**Zeko: _ Not with those whores in Bardroy's room**

**Brian: His name is actually Baldroy.**

**Zeko: It's weird how when they make manga into anime's they replace the l's with r's**

**Brian: SO TRUE!**

**Zeko: Like Halibel from Bleach. Her name was actually Haribel in the manga.**

**Brian: Yeah, they always switch it. L to R or R to L.**

**Bri: -.- Are you two done?**

**Zeko: You know the fans want to know new info!**

**Bri: WELL THEY'LL REQUEST IT AND I'LL DO THE RESEARCH!**

**Brian: Like you did on the Black Butler Servants...**

**Bri: O_O I found shit I didn't know!**

**tiny voices: To be continued!**

**Tiny voice: Maybe!**

**(~Another Hetalia refernce! *same one*)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fancy Tran High**

**Episode 6**

**Bri: Hey guys, I know it's been a while and not many read this anywayz! But I just wanted to post another chapter because it seems as if everywhere else I'm not as wanted with what I make. I actually enjoy seeing all the comments about how funny things are so I just want to continue making things on here. I feel a lot more welcome here . . . I think I'm gonna cry.**

**Brian: No time for crying though right? You gotta get back on track little lady!**

**Zeko: I miss hosting this shit. Welcome back Bri.**

**Bri: So I've finally got back to me . . . Enjoy!**

_*At school*_

Alois: Come now, Ciel! Let's go to my office first, darling! *Pulls Ciel in the school and to his office*

Ciel: IF YOU WON'T LET GO OF ME-!

Sebastian: Hush now, Young Master, you're in the school building.

Claude: You're giving yourself a bad name.

Ciel: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?!

Alois: *pulls Ciel into the office* Now you can yell all you want! But ranting is going to get you nowhere!

Sebastian: I'm sure we should be heading to class . . . Right, Alois?

Alois: ^-^ I call the shots around here pretty boy! Ciel can go to class as late as he wants!

Ciel: And to be honest, ALOIS, I believe how you're treating me is highly unfair to the other students.

Alois: *straight face* Does it looks like I give a rats ass about the other students? They wish they were fabulous like us!

Ciel: *Sigh* Also to be honest, Alois Trancy, I'd rather go to class rather then stay in this suffocating office with you.

Claude: .-. This office is actually rather large compared to other sch-

Sebastian: *covers Claude's mouth* hush child.

Claude: -.-

Alois: But Claude is right, Ciel-

Ciel: I don't want to hear it. Compared to the three of you it is cramped and uncomfortable for me! So I want out! *walks towards door*

Alois: Oh come now, Ciel!

Sebastian: *opens the door* And I will follow my Young Master!

Claude: Oh no you two don't! *slams door*

Ciel: *ends up getting his foot slammed* HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING CHIPS! SHIT FUCK!

Sebastian: YOUNG MASTER!

Alois: *laughing his ass off* WHAT A GOOD SHOW, CLAUDE!

Ciel: YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY ALOIS TRANCY?! *tackles Alois*

Claude: EY! *goes to stop them*

Sebastian: *grabs Claude's arm and pulls him back*

Ciel: *punches Alois in the face*

***SUDDENLY THE WHOLE SCHOOL IS AT WAR AND THERE'S NOTHING THE UNDERTAKER, AGNI, AND LAO CAN'T HANDLE!***

Prince Soma: *being a reporter and students and teachers fighting in the background* Seem as if the whole school is in an all out war! Students fighting students and teachers fighting teachers! Even teachers fighting students! This will go down in Fancy Tran High history for years! Prince Soma here, let's take a look at how it started and what's going on. *Walks up to Sebastian who is still fighting Claude* Please do tell, Sebastian how all of this went down.

Sebastian: Well *slams Claude into a locker* It all started with my young master and Alois Trancy.

Claude: *turns and slams Sebastian* It started with _his_ Ciel Phantomhive attacking my highness!

Sebastian: *pulls Claude's hair* He deserved it!

Claude: FAR FROM DESERVING SUCH TREATMENT! *pulls his hair*

Prince Soma: .-. Well as you see, there is a lot going on. I can't believe our ruler, Alois Trancy has gotten into a fight with the famous Ciel Phantomhive. Let's see how their fight is doing! *Walks over to Ciel and Alois*

Alois: *punching the shit out of Ciel who is on the ground*

Prince Soma: O.O It appears that this fight is more violent than the other!

Ciel: *nose is bleeding and has a black eye*

Fangirls: COME ON, CIEL! YOU CAN DO IT!

Prince Soma: -.- And they have come to town.

Ciel: *pulls Alois' hair, pulling him down and starts punching him*

Alois: *still punching Ciel somewhat as they face each other on the floor*

Prince Soma: This fight actually reminds me of The Bad Girls Club, if you've ever heard of it!

Ciel: *gets on top of Alois and keeps punching as Alois tries to restrain him*

Prince Soma: .-. Let's check out the people who are actually trying to stop this mess! *walks over to Agni and lao who is fighting* -.- and they're supposed to be bringing the peace! WHY EXACTLY ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING?!

Agni: Everyone else is doing it! *punches Lao*

Lao: *flies back into a wall* -

Prince Soma: Agni! You and Lao are supposed to be bringing the peace!

Agni: .-. my apologies Prince! But I must FIGHT! *runs after Lao*

Prince Soma: *sighs* as you see . . . Things aren't going to get any calmer around here . . . Ever

Alois: *crawls behind Prince Soma* until school is out! This fighting will not e-

Ciel: *drags Alois back*

Prince Soma: This is farewell!

Hannah: *fighting Madam Red*

Prince Soma: .-. *sighs*

**Brian: WOW THAT WAS HILARIOUS! **

**Zeko: Big school fight for her SECOND comeback huh?**

**Bri: Again guys, really so-**

**Brian: She just didn't feel right on Wattpad. Anyways! This was a nice and long-ish episode.**

**Zeko: Yep, and we hope to see more on a daily basses.**

**Brian: Right!**

**Bri: Haha, Tune in next time!**

**All of us: LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Fancy Tran High_**

**_Episode 7!_**

**_Brian: Wazzzup everybody!_**

**_Zeko: Another episode of Fancy Tran high coming your way!_**

**_Brian: yeahhh remember the fight?_**

**_Zeko: Who could ever forget?!_**

**_Brian: Well yeah! It's after school! Everyone is getting taken care of!_**

**_Zeko: XD Ciel is over Alois' house getting bandages along with Alois himself!_**

Sebastian: *sighs* I knew we should've got to school on our own today.

Ciel: I would've been home by now!

Alois: Oh hush now, be lucky we didn't drop you off somewhere far.

Sebastian: Either way I would get my young master home. *still covering up Ciel's scars and brusies*

Claude: Of course! of course! For your young master. *covering even more scars on Alois*

Alois: -.- How dare you scratch me like that Ciel. AND ATTACK ME FIRST FOR ONE!

Ciel: GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD IDIOT! I. DON'T. FUCKING. LIKE. YOU.

Alois: Obviously that's a lie. *laughs and flips hair* Oh stop it you!

Ciel: SEBASTIAN! I'M GONNA ATTACK HIM AGAIN!

Sebastian: -.- we should be getting home then, it's getting dark.

*The power goes out and all that's seen is Sebastian's and Claude's eyes*

Claude: oh no.

Alois: CLAUDE! CLAUDE!

Claude: I'M HERE!

Alois: *grabs onto Claude* I'm scared!

Ciel: You little bi-

Sebastian: Now now, Young Master.

Claude: I wonder why the power has gone out anyways. Timber? Thompson? Cantebury?

Sebastian: Those triplets.

Timber: *comes out of nowhere* It wasn't us.

Thompson: We swear on our lifes.

Cantebury: We were doing our job.

Alois: JUST SOMEONE GET CANDLES!

?: All of you have done terrible terrible things!

Sebastian: -.- We're demons.

Ciel: My soul is gonna be taken away from me.

Alois: GO AWAY!

Timber: Who is that?

Thompson: No idea.

Sebastian: It's probably just some prank.

?: All of you will die in here tonight!

Hannah: What is the meaning of this?

?: The meaning? To kill you all . . . Are you stupid? DO U GET HIGH OFF STUPID?! ARE YOU LOCO CRAZY?!

Ciel: LOOK! WE DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT YOU SOUND CRAZY!

?: Maybe I am crazy? Problem?

Claude: Huge problem! You are in the home of Earl Alois Trancy!

?: Well obviously I don't care because I'm in here.

Hannah: Where exactly are you?

?: Do you think I'm that stupid to tell you?

Sebastian: All of these questions are unnecessary.

Alois: AT LEAT THEY'RE TRYING TO GET SOMEWHERE!

Timber: That's not going to do anything.

Ciel: Obviously this person is smart enough not to rat there self out.

?: Yes, very obvious.

Claude: I know we've done bad. But really? What do you want with us?

?: Just to play a little game darlings! *maniac laughter*

Ciel: Definitely a lunatic.

Sebastian: No doubt about that.

?: Hey hey now! I can still hear you all!

Sebastian: let's split up and look for this fool.

Claude: Agreed! *picks up Alois and starts walking off*

Hannah: Se-separate?!

Sebastian: Why of course!

Ciel: *starts walking* For a big house like this, it is the only way to probably find this guy. Claude and Alois probably have a better chance of finding him since they walk around here more often than you, and the triplets.

Hannah: -.- I see.

Timber: I call Thompson. Cantebury can go with Hannah.

Hannah: -.- Is there something wrong with me?!

Thompson: Why of course not!

**~So everyone seperates!~**

Ciel: *walking beside Sebastian as Sebastian holds the candle* This guy hasn't spoke since we separated!

Sebastian: Yes, I noticed.

Ciel: Starting to make me think he's already close to being discovered.

Sebastian: Trying to keep quiet before he's found.

Ciel: But how exactly did he voice travel all around this place?

Sebastian: Something called putting your voice somewhere else.

Ciel: ? ummm, right.

Sebastian: *sighs* To be honest, I don't care if this place is haunted by some guy. We don't live here.

Ciel: That is right. Window?

Sebastian: Yes! *grabs Ciel and runs into a room*

Ciel: Now break that window!

Sebastian: it would be my pleasure! *Punches the window*

Ciel: Out we go, Sebastian!

Sebastian: *picks up Ciel and jumps out window*

Ciel: FREEDOM!

?: Oh no you don't!

Both: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**~Meanwhile with Timber and Thompson~**

Timber: We're getting nowhere.

Thompson: Did you hear the screaming though?

Timber: Yes, it's probably just something to scare us.

Thompson: Possibly.

**~Annndddddd meanwhile with Claude and Alois~**

Alois: C-Claude! Did you hear the screaming?!

Claude: Why of course I did, Your Highness, but I doubt it's really anyone.

Alois: Are you positive?

Claude: Not at all .-.

Alois: -.- of course not.

Claude: I'm sure whoever it was is safe. If it was really anyone anyway.

Alois: It sounded real to me.

_**Brian: TO BE CONTINUED . . .**_

_**Zeko: So someone is out to kill them huh?**_

_**Brian: - This is taking a very confusing turn.**_

_**Zeko: -.- You do know . . . All of these episodes are just plain random right?**_

_**Brian: yeaahhhh, I just wanna know who the guy is!**_

_**Zeko: .-. Even though I could care less, I'm pretty curious myself.**_

_**Brian: See ya's next time skillets!**_

_**Zeko: -.- Don't call them that!**_


End file.
